This invention relates to a method of finishing the surface of a structure such as a wall and road made for example from panels and boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of surface finishing to attain a utility effect adding a non-slip feature to a beautiful appearance a pattern member body, formed, in an as required configuration such as joint of a rigid material such as wood, metal, and china plate or an elastic material such as rubber and foamed polyethylene, with a coating material such as spraying material, wall material, and concrete.
Heretofore, a method of finishing with high-grade sight similar to tile hanging has been used, in which film or pattern paper punched in joint pattern is stuck on a wall surface or the like, and a convex-surface forming material is sprayed thereon. Then the pattern paper is peeled off. This largely increases the execution efficiency in comparison with the case where bricks or tiles are applied sticked one by one, but cannot give a thick convex surface with low convex-concave contrast. To solve such a drawback, the inventor has developed a method (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 161774-1985) where a mold made of foamed polystyrene coated with a covering material for peeling is used and the mold member is removed by melting after the convex forming material is dried, and a method (Japanese Patent Application No. 89813-1984) where a foamed polyethylene or rubber member is used and removed by peeling after the convex forming material has been dried.
However, a coating material, which is uniform, leads to a monotonous finish, and when used on a road with deep joints, can cause an accident resulting in injury by catching high-heels or the tip of a cane. (This is similar to a case where bricks are laid without joint material.) When a rugged pattern is formed on a wall surface with a resin spray material, dust can adhere thereon leading to a dirty wall. Further, foamed polystyrene which is brittle must be removed dissolving with a solvent. This poses a hazard of ignition. Rubber or foamed polyethylene member are a to peeling off, Particularly, when the width of the joint is narrow and deep, making the joint member nearly impossible.